The path of a rose
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: France in 1860. A the oldest heir of the Diskense family goes a long way to find true love, but her way is cowered with betrayal, tears, worry, love, passion and death while she strungles against the curse which plagues her family...
1. Prologue

A/N: so everyone I got this little idea a five weeks ago and it won't let me be so I have decided that I will write it. But I need to warn you that you will not find any of Kentaro Yabuki-sensei's characters in this fic, but it still Black Cat related. How come? That is simple, I think we all know that both the manga and the anime tel us so little about the characters pasts. The ones who have read my intro-fic '_**Blood dyed memories**__' _they know that I have let Creed have a weary rich family who live in France and well this fic tells the story about '_Lady Dominique Véréne Diskense' _one of Creed's famel ancestors who he resembles the most in looks. This is her story, about her live, her love, her obsession and her tragedy…

Disclaimer: Black Cat isn't mine, but I hope that this story is…

P.S.: the titles will be flower names and in the end I will tell you what the flower means. I do that because Dominique was a weary interesting kind of person and flowers meant weary much to her because of they meaning. Oh and the flower names will be in France and some words also…and sorry if some things confuse you, but I'm looking the words up on the net because my vocabulary in this language covers only 8 words…

I. Prologue/Rose

* * *

_**France 1860. Jealuen, **__**April the 28th.**_

The sun was slowly waking up on the horizon, wrapping the land in his soft golden light awaking the sleeping and drew away the night. A soft breeze followed the golden rays of live through one of the opened gigantic window of the castle, playing a little bit with the crimson curtains before entering the room deeper.

The room was richly decorated, pearl white walls with golden and silver motives of roses and irises, on the celling was the painted image of a Chinese dragon, the symbol of wisdom. On the west wall hung a gigantic wall carpet shoving a beautiful forest and a lake where a young maiden sits in her right hand a red rose with the other she was stroking the face of one unicorn, by her feet laid a chimera like creature and many other animals and flowers surrounded her. On the other side of the carpet sat a young knight in silver colored armor on a black horse, a gigantic dragon in front of him. In the background, but still in the middle of the picture stood a majestic looking castle, which separated the two scenes on the carpet and the two daytimes, where the maiden sat was it day and the sun shone brightly, by the knight was it night the full moon and the stars lighting him his way against the beast. By the north wall stood many selves with tick books on them and one closet for the clothing. A bit nearer to the wall which was only covered by gigantic windows, and the door which lead outside on the balcony stood a richly carved ebony black desk. On the walls were also a five paintings about the landscape which could be seen from the window and of places you could only see in your dreams. In front of one of the windows stood a black piano, a candle holder placed on it. In the middle of the room stood a little round table with three plush chairs placed around it, in the middle of the table stood a little Ming vase with fresh roses in it.

The wind flew through the room as if he would be one ancient ghost which walks through this room every night when the old clock in the left corner of the room hit midnight. It flew to the king sized bed, through the deep violet curtains drawn around the bed stroking the sleeping figures pale check slightly. The figure stirred a little bit from the cool morning breeze and still sleepily sat up, violet covers falling back as the body moved. The figure let yawned a bit, which come out as a soft mewl, pale and delicate arms stretching. Crystal blue eyes opened as a soft knock could be heard by the door.

"Ugh…come in…" said a soft voice as the woman lay back on her bed with a '_thump'_ listening to the door opening and closing again then to the soft steps nearing her bed and the soft noise of a silver plate placed on the nightstand beside her bed.

"Good morning m'lady." said a soft famel voice as the curtains protecting the bed from the sunrays were pulled apart. The figure on the bed growled in frustration and pulled her covers over her head to block out any sort of light, but they were yanked down from her and a soft giggle entered her ears.

"Ugh…Violette, let me just rest for five more minutes…" she groaned and put one delicate hand on her eyes.

"Combien?" she asked.

"Qu'est-ce que?" the woman sat up again, crystal blue eyes looking confused at the smiling girl.

"How much red vine did you drink last night?" she asked again.

"Oh…only a bottle, I couldn't help myself." the woman said as a glass of water was held up in front of her which she accepted gratefully. "Merci." she said. The cold water felt wonderful to her dry throat.

"You shouldn't drink that much, it makes you groggy in the mornings." Violette said as she walked over to the desk with the mirror on it and gestured to her mistress to sit down in front of it.

She stood up and sat down. Violette smiled a bit, Lady Dominique was one of the most beautiful women in France. It was one of her ancestors who had build the '_Rose castle'_ and the little town Jealuen near it, town and castle were only an half hour marsh from each other away. The people who lived in Jealuen named the castle because of all the beautiful rose gardens surrounding it. The castle was not only because of the roses famous, but because every member of the family did something to make it even more beautiful. The Diskense family was well known for they liking for beauty, but also they swordsmanship. They were all masters of they swords.

Violette looked at her mistress and frowned a bit as she tried to crawl back to bed.

"M'lady" she said in a stern voice.

"I know…" Dominique said yawning and made her way to the seat. She was really beautiful to look at. She had a weary fragile and delicate looking form and pale skin which let her sometimes seem as breakable as a China Doll; her features were soft almost angelic, pale pink lips which held often a soft child like smile on them when she was happy. Her long white hair reached down to the middle of her back, her hair color was rather unusual for a woman who was only twenty-four years old, but in her family this was normal. Her crystal blue eyes which would glint red when she was using her sword or got angered held a weary playful light in them, but also something other, a strange almost divine looking light. Many people who were not from here and only passed they town or come to visit someone often turned around when she passed them.

Lady Monique was weary loved by the townspeople and were every time happy when she visited or went to the market. When she didn't come people would ask her servants about her wellbeing. Everyone knew about the tragedy of the young woman and respected her for her strength and courage. Her mother Lady Ginette died after giving birth to her youngest child, her father Lord Asce followed her shortly after six months leaving three children behind. Lady Dominique was the oldest of them, but she was only four years old at that time, but she helped the servants to look after her two years younger brother Astor Bedoier and her youngest sister Angelique. The years went by and the family was again visited by death then Angelique was born with a weak heart and passed away at the innocent age of four years, her older siblings on her side. Now were the two remaining children adults, one of them staid in the castle the other was a knight and went in the war for the new religion.

Violette combed her lady's soft hair while listening to her humming. It was a sad melody which touched the heart.

"So I'm ready, you should get dressed now." the young sixteen years old girl said.

"Hey who is the mistress here?" she asked playfully.

"Of course you, your highness." she answered playfully while bowing teasingly.

"I will be ready in a minute." Dominique said as she walked over to her closet and pulled out one emerald green dress and walked with it in front of the antique body mirror, holding the dress in front of her body. "This will do." she said and walked behind the false wall and took down her silk nightgown and pulled her dress on.

After she come out Violette handed her a pair of earrings with deep emerald jewels on them. Dominique accepted them and after she put them on she begun to walk with the girl out of the room. She felt a bit hungry and today was the day on which her brothers eagle Windwing would arrive with his letter about his wellbeing. Before her brother went away she told the general to let her brother take the bird with him so that it could bring her every month a letter to her or if something should happen to her brother, if he got injured they should bind a red ribbon to his right foot, if he died a black ribbon or when he would return home then a violet one. The man agreed and the bird come home on the 28th of every month and today he would also come. She felt so excited, but also worried for her brother who was her only living relative left.

The sun shone brightly as a majestic bird with raven black wings flew through the azure blue sky with a letter bound to his right leg, a blue rose attached to it…

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: well what do you think about this fiction? I know that this chapter didn't have to much action to it, but as I told you the titles will be flower names and I will use they meaning for the chapters and with that we already reached the explaining part;

_**Rose:**__ in the flower language it means beauty… _

_**Combien**_?: _How much/__many_

_**Qu'est-ce que**__What? _

_**Merci: **__Thank you _

_**Dominique:**__French unisex form of English __Dominic__, meaning "belongs to the lord."_

_**Véréne: **__French form of German __Verena__, meaning "sacred wisdom._"

_**Violette: **__French form of English __Violet__, meaning __"__violet color" or "violet flower." _

_**Ginette: **__French diminutive form of __Virginie__ "maiden, virgin," __Georgine__ "earth-worker, farmer," and __Régine__ "queen."_

_**Asce: **__Old French name, derived from German __Azzo__, meaning "noble at birth."_

_**Astor: **__French and German name derived from the Occitan element __astor__, meaning "goshawk," itself from Latin __acceptor__, a variant of __accipiter__, meaning "hawk." The name was originally a derogatory nickname for men with hawk-like, predatory characteristics. _

_**Bedoier: **__(Bédoier): French form of English __Bedivere__, possibly from proto-Celtic __bod(o)-wid-r__, meaning "grave-knower," inferring "one who knows (__Arthur__'s) grave."_

_**Angelique**_:_ French form of Italian Angelica, meaning "angelic."_


	2. Acacia

A/N: so the second chapter is finally here. I'm really happy that you all like this fic even without the usual Black Cat characters in it, but I wanted to try something new out, but still related in a way to the story. In this chapter I will give a little explaining about the relationship between Dominique and Violette.

P.S.: This will probably be a very short chapter

II. Acacia

* * *

Violette was walking outside in the gigantic gardens. They were huge and filled with many different sorts of trees, bushes and flowers, on some places you could only see all sorts of colors, but not the ground. The roses had a different place thought. Since she become the unbelievable kindness to lived here she learned that the Diskense family held a weary special loving for this flower type.

Roses could mean so much; beauty, rivalry, love, passion, lust, loyalty, purity, friendship, happiness, longing even sadness and hate, roses without they thorns meant tenderness, roses with they thorns still on could mean something positive, but also negative. To tell the truth, Violette was really stunned at how much meaning this simple little flower could hold, but the roses had a special meaning for her to. Every time she looked at a rose, it reminded her on the members of the Diskense family. The roses are beautiful, but they thorns can hurt you if you are not careful, just like the m'lady and her family. She needed to smile at this.

Meting Lady Dominique was the best thing that could have happened to her. Her parents and siblings were murdered together with the people of they little village by soldiers. She was on that day send out to get water from the little river, but after she returned she saw the soldiers ride away and her village burning. A little tear escaped her eyes at the painful memory. She was only six then when it happened. After that day she lived for a whole year alone, without someone to comfort her in the cold. And then one faithful day she heard horses. She could never hold her curiosity back so she begun to go in the noises direction. Then on half way she suddenly bumped in to a weary pretty fourteen years old girl. She didn1t understand how it happened, but they both begun to talk with each other and as some servants appeared searching for the older girl she suddenly took her dirty hand in her delicate pale one and told the servants that she would go with them. Since that day she was living here and was happy.

Lady Dominique and she were always together and the best friends. Violette even swore to herself, knowing that she could never repay the young woman for her kindness and love that she would be loyal to her for all eternity, even over the grave and this was what worried her. She knew about the strange illness which fell over everyone who bore they blood in they body like a raven black veil with a dark curse on it. Many members of her family dyed because of tat strange illness. Every member of the family was rather handsome and some of them seemed to posses a divine beauty, had a weary delicate taste for esthetic, were incredible leaders and strategists, but this illness made them have sometimes mod swings and most of all they become obsessed with a person, in some way they love gets beyond everything and they do everything they beloved wants except leaving him alone. This caused many suicidal deaths in the family.

When a butler told her about the full potential of this illness she wasn't surprised that there was a torture chamber in the basement or that one of the maids once told her that she should only go to the North Tower which was one hour marsh from the castle away if she has a good stomach. By some members of the family got the obsession so strong that they killed they rivals, but some also kept some parts as reminders. At this time the Tower held the skin trophies of Lord Anatole, head trophies of Lord Eneas and hand trophies of Lady Adéaide. Some people would be panicked by hearing that, but in Jaeluen this was normal.

Violette was suddenly ripped out of her thoughts when something large landed in front of her.

"Windwing, you scared me." she said to the large bird and took the note with the rose from his leg smiling. Lady Dominique's family had his special way to use the roses to communicate and to show someone how they feel about that person. Yellow roses were for people around them as a little present to feel good, pink roses for the people they knew and helped them, violet roses for the closest friends, blue for the family members and red roses for the one they fell in love with and white roses for the death. She didn't knew for who the black ones were.

* * *

After a while she reached a gigantic room from which behind beautiful piano music entered her ears. Carefully Violette opened the door and stepped inside, Windwing flying behind her.

"M'lady, Windwing has returned." she said and Dominique's hands suddenly froze a bow the piano. Then she turned around smiling and walked with Violette over to a couch and both sat down.

Dominique carefully broke the seal on the folded paper and put her glasses on, crystal blue eyes carefully scanning the delicate writing.

_My dear and loved sister and Violette_

_I honestly apologize __if I made you worry in a way about my health, but I'm alright. The war is a terrible thing and there is no day I don't think on you all, but soon I can return to you so be please patient and wait for me. Please take care both of you and send everyone at home my greetings. I will also take care of myself. I know that this letter is short, but we will go on an other place early in the morning so I can't write to much, but my next letter will be longer. Let Windwing stay home for three or four days so he can regain his strength. _

_I love you all, __a bientôt; _

_ Lord __Astor Bedoier Dickense_

"Violette, be so kind and give Windwing something to eat and to drink."

"Oui." she said as she walked out of the door, the bird flying behind her. After she left Dominique hugged the letter closer to her chest.

"You will never change Astor. Prends garde, little brother." she whispered smiling, her little brother would never change, but she was happy that he was alright and would soon return home.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: well this was the second chap and now it is time for some explaining…

_**Acacia: **__Platonic love _

_**A bientôt: **__see you soon _

_**Prends garde: **__take care _

_**Anatole:**__French form of Latin __Anatolius__, meaning "east" and "sunrise."_

_**Eneas:**__(Enéas): French and Portuguese form of Greek __Aeneas__, meaning "praise."_

_**Adéaide:**__French name derived from German __Adalheidis__, meaning "noble sort," from __athel__ "noble" and __haidu__ "kind; sort."_


	3. Prunier

A/N: so guys here is the new chapter to this little fic. Gomen for not continuing it much sooner, but I try to give my best in writing, but I can only continue a fic when I get an idea as to how to continue it…

Warrnings: some not all to nice words and blood

III. Prunier

_**

* * *

**_

_**France**__** 1860. Jealuen, **__**April**__**the**__** 30th. **_

A young blond girl was running through the forest. Her legs hurt, her lungs burned like Hell's flames and her breathing was rough, but she couldn't stop now. Behind her she could hear the galloping of the four horses of the hunters. She was at the end of her strength as she suddenly noticed the gates leading in the castle garden, spotting the person in her pearl white dress she was looking for.

"Lady Dominique!" she managed to yell and the woman turned around only to nearly fell over as the young girl threw herself in the older woman's arms and hugged her slender waist, whole body shaking.

"Violette, what happened?" she asked while stroking through her hair.

Looking up at the noise of horses she looked up to see four strangers riding inside her garden without permission. She only needed a glance to see that they were not from here and were most likely not the relatives or friends of anyone who lived in the little village, she knew that then this forest, the castle the tower, the lake the village and the whole place surrounding it was in an old volcano and there was only one valley which could lead in here and the villagers come to her asking for permission if someone could come visit them which didn't happen to often because of the secret the little village was harboring.

The dark secret was that for over three hundred years ago the black disease fell over the land and killed everyone, it was one of her ancestors Lord Danniell who used his powers and knowledge to return the villagers from the death as if nothing has ever happened. No one knew outside of the crater about this secret.

One other thing was that when usually people wanted to come here for a while the king made it a law to send a letter with an eagle to the at the moment ruling Dickense and ask for they allowance, but these men didn't ask and dared to chase her '_soeur' _like an animal.

"Who are you?" Dominique asked annoyed after signaling to her butler to get Violette inside the castle.

"I'm Lord Beauregard and these are my mesamies Lord Benard, Sir Berne and my younger brother Bruce." Said the first rider, bowing.

"My name is Lady Dominique Véréne Diskense, lady of Rose castle and this land you have stepped on without my permission." She said in a stern voice.

"Oh, yes there was something about a permission asking, but seeing that such a lovely lady is awaiting us here and the women here look rather feisty we decided to come ourselves."

Dominique felt anger boiling inside her body, not only dare these four écumer likethemtotrespassin toher land, oh no they dare to look at the women here as nothing more then some salopes and beside that they dare to look at her the same way. She would teach them the consequences of they mistakes.

"You will pay…" she hissed and the man suddenly fell from his horse, blood dripping out of his mouth, eyes blank. The other three men stared wide eyed at the corpse of they companion and then at the young woman holding the sword from which the crimson liquid was still dripping, the same scarlet color flashing in her eyes.

"You will pay for that catin." Roared the brother of the killed man as they pulled out they swords.

As the screams fell silent opened the door again and the butler stepped outside with Violette and a maid.

"M'lady…" said the older man while looking at the young woman, white dress cowered with blood.

"Jonathan, be so kind and call a five man and take these scum to the wolves, they will be happy about the meal and Marie." She said.

"M'lady." Answered the young black haired maid.

"Please lead the horses in to the stall and tell Pierre to feed them, I will in the meantime take a shower." She said as she made her way back to the castle, but stopped beside Violette and stroke through her hair. "I promised you to keep you safe and I will hold on to my word." She said and walked inside.

Violette's eyes widened as she turned around watching the gigantic double doors close, a soft smile appeared on her lips.

"Merci…" she whispered as she turned back and begun to help Marie with the four horses.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: hope that you like it and here come the words…

_**Prunier/**__Prune-tree: promise_

_**Mesamie: **__friend _

_**Écumer: **__scum _

_**Salope: **__slut _

_**Soeur: **__sister _

_**Catin: **__bitch_


End file.
